


Irony At It's Finest

by WellThisIsExciting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellThisIsExciting/pseuds/WellThisIsExciting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean leaves Cas a note for when he wakes up.  He really is just a big softy, but shhh, don't tell anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony At It's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based off this post - 
> 
> http://nestingdean.tumblr.com/post/52487181825/http-whrt-it-12umlox
> 
> You will understand the title if you look at the post :) 
> 
> This is also a spontaneous gift for my friend, Taylor, so I'm sorry if this is terrible. It's un-beta'd and I wrote it in like an hour and a half.

Dean Winchester is not a morning person. He hates waking up with the sun streaming in through the windows because either he or Cas forgot to close the shades the night before and he doesn’t like leaving the warm comfort of their bed and his husband. But his unpleasant feelings don’t last long. When he rolls over to check the time, he sees Cas sleeping so contently that all of his anger at the early morning sun vanishes. He feels the warmth fill his chest as he watches for a moment as his partner’s chest rises and falls rhythmically. 

When Dean realizes he doesn't have much time to waste, he pulls his gaze away from Cas and gets out of bed. He showers and dresses and then makes coffee for the both of them. He makes some toast for himself, finishes his coffee and is about to leave for work when he gets an idea. 

He goes back upstairs to their bedroom and grabs the stickie notes on Cas’ desk and he writes a note in incredibly girly handwriting for Cas. Dean can only hope that he realizes it’s ironic. 

<3<3<3<3<3

When Cas wakes up, he takes in the morning sun more gracefully than Dean. He has never been one to dwell on seeing the sun, he enjoys it. He jumps out of bed and immediately notices the bright pink post-it on his desk. When he first reads it, he laughs, but then he reads it again and a smile spreads across his face. He reads it again out loud, “I heart you.” Cas isn’t sure why it means as much to him as it does, he’s sure Dean wrote it as a joke, but he doesn’t care. He goes through the rest of his day with a smile on his face and with Dean on his mind. 

<3<3<3<3<3

When Dean gets home hours later, he smells apple pie and he is smiling immediately. He’s about to call out for Cas when he is pushed against the door and kissed senseless by his lover. 

“I love you too, you ridiculous man,” Cas whispers, breathlessly, when he pulls away. 

Dean doesn’t respond, he just smiles again, picks Cas up and twirls him around.


End file.
